


Cold Snap

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Sam just moved into his new house in South Dakota, but the morning he's supposed to start a new job he finds himself in a bit of a bind. Thankfully, he has a very helpful neighbor.





	Cold Snap

Sam resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. He should have known that things were going too well. He had just moved into his new house two days ago and was supposed to be starting his new job this morning, but of course, everything had to go wrong. Maybe he should have taken the job near Dean in Kansas, but his brother had been far too overprotective since their dad died a couple years ago and he didn’t want to consider how much worse it could get if he was actually living there. It was bad enough staying there for his school breaks. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother. He was just rather overbearing in large doses. So much so that he had told Dean that he didn’t have any job offers near him and instead took one up in South Dakota near their Uncle Bobby. Unfortunately, not near enough to bail him out of this situation. 

His thoughts turned to damage control. He grabbed his suit and a toiletry bag and walked next door. Next door to the left, not the right. The family on the right was a single mom and her young daughter and he didn’t think it would be likely that they would feel comfortable letting a stranger in to use their shower. On the left though was, as best Sam could tell, a guy living alone. He’d caught sight of him a few times, but they hadn’t spoken. He’d been rather busy getting moved in and unpacked. He knocked on the door, and when the door was answered, he spoke quickly. “Hi. I’m Sam. I just moved in next door, and I know this is probably gonna sound really weird, but my water somehow went out overnight and I’m supposed to start my new job today, and if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could I maybe use your shower?” 

The man laughed, but not in a way that made Sam feel stupid. More in a way that put him at ease, even as he stepped aside and opened the door wider to let him in. “I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet you,” he said. “I’m guessing no one thought to warn you about keeping your water running overnight when the weather gets too cold, so the pipes don’t freeze.”

“Um…no. They didn’t,” Sam said sheepishly, realizing what must have happened. 

“That’s okay. You can use my shower and stuff, and if you want, I can go over this afternoon once it thaws and turn on your outside faucet, so it doesn’t freeze again before you get home,” Gabriel offered. 

“That would be great. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Thank you,” Sam said gratefully as Gabriel led him to the bathroom. 

Once Gabriel heard the shower start up, he went to put another small pot of coffee on. He had been about to head out the door to work, but Cassie could handle things for a little longer. The perks of being the boss. He did shoot his cousin a text to let him know he’d be late. Once Sam came out of the bathroom, Gabriel handed him a to-go cup of coffee and a muffin. “I figured you didn’t have time with all your trouble this morning,” he explained. 

“Thank you. Really,” Sam said gratefully. He’d been planning to go to the café around the corner on his way to work, but this had set him too far behind. As it was he’d be rushing to get to work on time. He was caught off guard by the kindness of his new neighbor and shot him a beaming smile as he rushed back home to drop his stuff off before heading out to work. 

When Sam got home that evening, it was only to more bad news though. Gabriel came out to meet him as he got out of his car. “So, it seems like your pipes are busted. I turned off the water main to your house, so it wouldn’t do any more damage. I know your landlord and he’s kind of an ass, so he’ll probably try to make you pay for it yourself, claiming you should have known to turn the water on. If he does, let me know. I have a cousin who’s a plumber and I can get you a newbies discount and talk him into a payment plan if you need one.”

Sam was torn between the renewed desire to bang his head against the wall, and complete gratitude to Gabriel for all his help. He decided to go with gratitude for now and attempt to avoid brain damage later. “Okay. Yeah. Thanks,” Sam said. 

“I left you a gallon of water by your door with a note explaining all that since I wasn’t sure if I’d catch you when you got home. My number is in the note, as is my cousin Tron’s. You’re welcome to use my shower again if you need to,” Gabriel told him. 

“Thank you. Again. I’ll think of some way to repay you for all this,” Sam told him, starting to feel like a broken record. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re far from the first person to make that mistake, and you won’t be the last,” Gabriel waved off his appreciation. It wasn’t like he’d done that much. Just let the guy in to use his shower, filled up a gallon of water, and flipped a switch. It was no skin off his back. Plus, it got him in close proximity to such a gorgeous man. Oh, he knew that Sam was far out of his league, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the opportunity. 

Sam thanked Gabriel one more time, and headed inside to call his landlord. He suspected that Gabriel was right though. Fergus Macleod had definitely not seemed like the nicest or most understanding man, and sure enough, he was told to take care of it himself. That the damage was caused by him and thus his responsibility to fix. Sam sighed and pulled out Gabriel’s letter and looked for his cousin’s number. He was rather surprised to find that Gabriel had given him Tron’s direct line instead of the business line, but told him what had happened and who had referred him, and Tron offered to come by the next day. Gabriel’s note had explained that it was leaking on the outside, so he wouldn’t need to get in and could do the work while Sam was gone. He said he’d need to see the damage before he could get him a quote though and got a number that Sam would be reachable at the next day, so he could get approval to fix it once he knew how much it would cost. 

The next morning, Sam had planned for the added time, and showed up at Gabriel’s a little earlier, once again carrying his suit and his toiletry bag. Gabriel had also been expecting it and had brewed a larger pot of coffee from the start and once again had some waiting for Sam when he finished in the bathroom. “So, your cousin is going to be coming by to fix my pipes today. Or at least get a look at the damage and get me a quote,” Sam told him as he sat at the kitchen table when Gabriel offered. 

“Okay. Good. I’m glad he was able to fit you in so quickly. Just let me know if you need me to smooth the way for a payment arrangement or something. I know how hard it can be to pull a large amount of money with no notice. Especially after just moving,” Gabriel told him, making sure that Sam knew that he wasn’t implying that he couldn’t handle his finances. He could tell by the nice suits that the taller man was wearing to work that he must have a pretty fancy job.

“I should be okay. I still have some savings left, but I’ll keep that in mind if it ends up being too expensive,” Sam said gratefully, finishing the muffin he’d been offered before he had to head out. Part of him was disappointed that his water would be fixed today, but he knew that he couldn’t keep putting Gabriel out, no matter how much he wanted to be around the stunning blonde. He contented himself with the fact that he still lived next door. There was no reason that he couldn’t still see him often without having to impose on him in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having trouble getting the motivation to write anything more on this one, so I'm marking it as complete for now and I will hopefully come back to it later. Sorry.


End file.
